Fight for Draenor
by millas14
Summary: My first story. It tells of a human, Millas, and an orc, Nakha, two bitter rivals forced to fight together in the shattered world of Outland. T for action violence, and minor language. Please review and help me improve in later chapters. Ch. 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or any of it's affiliates. Warcraft and all related characters are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

(But Millas, Nakha, and Hamard are mine. Darkreaper is my cousin's)

Prologue

The Rain was pouring on the desolate country that was Durotar, Home of the orcs. Nakha, a brash young orc grunt under the Warchief, Thrall, was standing at his post at the gate of the great city of Orgrimmar he remarked to his partner, Mordrim, "I wish that the Warchief would transfer me to the Outland. I wish to see the land our people came from. That and to spill the blood a few burning legion stooges." " Nakha, you must be patient, the Warchief will send you to Outland eventually. I have noticed how he watches you constantly, it seems he really holds you in high regards since your battle with the Human called Millas." Mordrim remarked, " After all, it was you who captured him." "Maybe so. But it was also me who let him escape." Nakha replied. "Don't doubt yourself, he may have escaped under your watch, but it's not your fault." Mordrim said. "Maybe so, but it was all the other human prisoners that escaped with him, he has shamed me." Nakha rubbed a scar that the human had left on his shoulder, "And I will have my revenge."

* * *

In the keep of the human capital of Stormwind, a special ceremony is being held to honor the return of Millas, one of the finest knights in all of Azeroth. King Andurin Wryyn had gathered all of Millas' closest friends to bear witness to Millas' promotion to Grand Marshal. "Millas, son of David, Knight of Stormwind, I Anduin Wryyn, King of Stormwind hereby grant you the honorable rank of Grand Marshal, for your heroism in freeing the human prisoners in the dungeons of the orc capital of Orgrimmar, and escaping without any casualties." King Wryyn spoke, "You shall be stationed wherever you wish, with an army behind you. Now, speak." "Sire, I wish to be sent to Outland to fight the Burning Legion." Millas said. "Very well, I shall notify Honor Hold." The King said. "Thank you, My Lord" Millas replied. 

Chapter 1

Millas was at his cottage in Elwyyn Forest, near Mirror Lake, packing his possessions and polishing his armor that he had had since the 3rd war. He had chosen to keep his footman armor; instead of taking the golden Grand Marshal armor he was offered. There was a knock at the door, he went to open it. It was Darkreaper, his closest friend. Millas had befriended the rogue Night Elf shortly after the battle of Mount Hyjal, when Darkreaper found Millas unconscious in the land of Winterspring. Millas had been flung miles from Mount Hyjal after the demon, Archimonde, was destroyed. Darkreaper had found him and healed him. They made their way together to Darkshore, where the remaining Night Elves were preparing to depart for the tree Teldrassil, and the Humans back to Kahz Modan. Darkreaper went with Millas to Azeroth before returning to his own people. And the have been friends ever since. "Dark, do you need something?" Millas said while still going about his packing, "Yes, I have decided to come with you to Outland, and I need a ride there." Darkreaper said with that cool tone of his, "That is, if you'll have me." "Dark, you've been my friend for as long as I can remember, I would be honored if you would fight alongside me against the Scourge." Millas said as he held out his hand. Darkreaper grasped it firmly, and with a smirk on his face he said "Together then."

At the end of the week Millas and Darkreaper had received word from the King that Millas' battalion was ready to depart. He was given command of the 263rd Volunteers, with whom he had served with for a short while during the third war. They were assembled outside the Stormwind City Gate; Millas rode his horse up to the front of the troops. He looked them over and addressed them, "My comrades," He said with a booming voice; "We have the honor of being sent to Outland to help destroy the Legion! We are going to march for 5 days to the Blasted Lands, through the eternal night that is Duskwood, and passed the Swamp of Sorrows. We shall not falter, for I know that in your hearts you wish to reach Outland safely. So follow Darkreaper's instructions, and we will get there safely!"

"Now onward, brave warriors of Azeroth! To our destinies!" Millas' speech was met with a thunderous cheer that rang through the streets of Stormwind. As the small army marched through the forest, Millas looked to the west, and could barely make out the shape of his cottage, and he wondered if he would ever see it again. "Marshal Millas, wait!" Millas turned and saw a guard running towards him. "Sir," the guard panted, "King Wryyn sends word that you will be met at Netherguarde by the wizard Hamard. He is going to be your adviser in the abyss that is Outland." "Very well, soldier" Millas said, "I will meet the wizard at Nethergarde. Farewell." With a salute Millas turned and rode to catch up with his troops.

* * *

Nakha had been summoned by the Warchief Thrall himself, as he entered the royal chamber, he kneeled before the great warrior who wore the black armor of the former Warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer. Thrall's blue eyes looked upon Nakha, and he said "Rise Nakha, son of Gortan. I have heard about the incident with the humans. And I do not blame you." Nakha looked up at the great warchief, "The humans have always been cunning, and this particular human, what did you say his name was?" "The human's name was Millas, Warchief." Nakha said, "Yes, this Millas adapted my strategy from when I destroyed the human internment camps." Thrall continued, "But this is beside the point, I am sending you to Outland, to lead a new detachment of grunts from the Valley of Trials." "Nakha, son of Gortan, I, Thrall bequeath you with the rank of General. Your troops will be here in one week. You may choose anyone you wish to serve as your lieutenants. Prepare yourself, General, you have along journey ahead of you." "Thank you, my Warchief" Nakha said as he backed out of Thrall's chamber with a bow. 

Nakha immediately went to Mordrim's hut in The Drag of Orgrimmar. He rapped on the door. There was a thunk and the figure of Mordrim was standing in the doorway. "Nakha?" Mordrim asked dazedly, he had obviously been sleeping. "What do you want? It's nowhere near time for our shift." "Mordrim, my friend, I am sorry to wake you at this late hour, but I've just come from the warchief's chambers." Nakha started, "I've been promoted to General, and I've been transferred to Outland with my own brigade," Mordrim stared at Nakha, he thought it strange that his oldest friend was so happy to be transferred so far from home, and himself. "And I want you to come along as my Lieutenant." Mordrim's face turned from puzzled jealousy to absolute joyous surprise.

"Nakha, that's the best news I've heard in years. When do we leave" Mordim asked, "in one week." Nakha replied, "so be ready, and don't worry about your shift tomorrow, I'll tell them that you're no longer a guard."

After the week had passed, Nakha and Mordrim had received their new armor and weapons from the blacksmith, and their orders on how to get to the Blasted Lands. The grunts arrived on schedule, and both Nakha and Mordrim had received armor for their wargs. Nakha and Mordrim looked over their troop with envy, "Never thought I'd see the day," Nakha said, "that I would have my own army, with you by my side, Mordrim, we cannot fail to drive the Legion from Outland." "Indeed, my old friend" Mordrim replied.

In the army, there were five hundred grunts, two hundred troll axe-throwers, and fifty Kodo Drummers. The tauren had sent two hundred warriors, and one hundred druids. The tauren druids were going to be used as scouts, they were also very formidable in a fight. The shaman Teletha was accompanying them as an advisor to Nakha. Her control over the elements rivaled that of the warchief himself.

The army was assembled outside the gate of Orgrimmar, and it stretched all the way to Razor Hill. "My brethren!" Nakha's voice was amplified by a shaman's control of the wind to carry his voice to the back of the army, "Our destiny is nigh! We depart from Ratchet to the goblin port of Booty Bay in 3 days. Let us be on our way through the barrens to the port of Ratchet! For the glory of the Horde!" Thunderous grunting was ringing through the army, and the all started southwest. Toward the port of Ratchet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Millas and his army had reached Darkshire by nightfall. They stayed on the outskirts of town, as to a lack of lodging at the inn. Millas was in his tent writing the day's report to send to Stormwind. Darkreaper walked in and handed in his troop's report. Millas had put Darkreaper in charge of a small portion of the army. "Here's the report you wanted." Darkreaper said, "Why'd I have to do this?" "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to send a daily report back to the higher-ups. It wasn't my choice. And I needed to notify them of your troops' status." Millas replied. "But just until we get to Outland." Darkreaper left the tent to return to his sleeping area, he had been offered a tent, but turned it down because he never slept inside.

Millas slept soundly, but was awakened by a piercing howl. He knew what it was; he jumped out of bed and picked up his sword and shield. He stepped out into the night air and hollered at the top of his lungs, "To arms, men, the Worgens are upon us!" There was a frenzy as troops picked up their arms. Darkreaper was nowhere in sight. The men formed behind Millas, and readied themselves for battle. The Worgens were beastly werewolves, who stalked the forest of Duskwood. They came running over the hill and several of them dropped. Darkreaper had snuck up to the hill to ambush the foul beasts. "By the Light." Millas said as Darkreaper killed another ten Worgens, "Well," Millas shouted back to his men, "Are we just going to stand here while he has all the fun?" Millas gestured towards the elf, "CHARGE!" Millas yelled and the entire army shouted their approval and rushed forward. The Worgens and Humans bet in a clash of fur, steel, and blood. Millas fought his way over to where his friend was fighting, hoping that there would still be some Worgens left for him.

* * *

Nakha and his men had reached the port of Ratchet fairly early, they were lucky enough to charter several ships that night to take them to Booty Bay. While the ships were being loaded with provisions for the voyage, the troops were browsing the various shops in the port, while Nakha and Mordrim shared a drink at the inn. Nakha was about to take his first sip when the ground started shaking. Nakha heard what sounded like hoof beats out in the distance. He knew that the Centaurs were raiding the town. Nakha and Mordrim stepped outside. Most of the troops were on the ships already. To the remaining troops he shouted, "The centaurs come, my brethren! Ready yourselves to repel the attack so that our ships might survive!" Nakha and Mordrim ran out to the now forming grunts, "Ready! CHARGE!" Nakha howled as the entire company ran forth to meet the foes head on. Nakha was eagerly awaiting the feeling of his axe on centaur flesh. The two peoples met a few yards out of Ratchet. The orcs entered into a blood frenzy and each one killed two centaurs with one swing. Nakha and Mordrim were easily plowing their way through the centaur army. With one fel swoop of his axe, Nakha beheaded three centaurs. Mordrim was getting four to a swing. The fighting only lasted about twenty minuets, and then all the remaining orcs piled onto the boats with the rest of they're brethren. Only two orcs were killed in the skirmish, but they were the weaker ones of the army, Nakha and Mordrim boarded last, and they set sail for Azeroth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Millas was bout halfway to where Darkreaper was fighting the worgens. Several came at him, but Millas easily cut them down. He had reached where dark was, and he was out numbered, Millas seeing his friend tire, rushed in and cut down three Worgens. He and Darkreaper stood back to back, Millas handed Darkreaper an energy potion he had brought from his tent. The wary elf drank it down in two gulps and felt rejuvenated. Millas said, "Do you want the fifty on the right, or left?" "I'll go right." Darkreaper said and they both charged in the direction they were facing.

Darkreaper cut down ten Worgen within the fifteen seconds he and Millas had charged. Millas on the other hand, took down fifteen. Within thirty minuets, all the worgens lay dead. Only a handful of troops had been injured, but thankfully none were killed. The medics tended to the wounded while everyone else went back to bed.

The next day the battalion started out early, They reached the Swamp of Sorrows at about noontime. While treading through the swamp the battalion stayed close to the mountains that bordered the area. They soon came upon the entrance to the Blasted Lands, the resting place of the Dark Portal. They reached Nethergarde Keep about fifteen minuets later. Millas said to Darkreaper, "Tell the men to disband, and meet back here in an hour. I'm going to meet the wizard." "Gotcha." Darkreaper replied. Millas walked into the tower where the commander of Nethergarde, Relthorn Netherwane, was.

Netherwane was conversing with Hamard the wizard. Hamard was a relatively handsome man, with brown hair down to his shoulders. He wore a red robe with blue trim and had a sword on his side, and a staff in his hand. "Ah, Marshal Millas," Netherwane said as Millas entered the room they greeted each other, "This is Hamard, one of the finest mages ever to be trained at Dalaran." Millas shook Hamard's hand and said, "Pleased to know you. I trust that you've been briefed on where we're going?" "Yes," Hamard replied, " Although I've never been to Outland, so I don't know what to expect." Millas then said in a low, cold voice, " Demons roam free there, there is a very high chance that you will not last five minuets, no matter how skilled you are. There is more evil there than in Blackrock Mountain. The Doom Lords will make you long for a quick death, but chances are, it won't come." Hamard's face had gone pale; there was a lump in his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "I take it that you've been there before?" Hamard asked, "Many times. This is the first time I've gone with something to command." Millas replied, "Ready yourself, wizard. We leave in the morning."

Millas left the tower and went to the barracks where he and Darkreaper were housed for the night. "Did you meet the wizard?" the elf said as Millas entered the room, "Yes, he is just a child. You can tell just by looking at him that he's never been in a real battle." Millas replied and he was taking off his armor and climbing into bed, "Hmph, I take it that you weren't jubilant with him. Did you tell him about the demons?" Darkreaper said, "Yeah, his face was whiter than a vat of fresh cow's milk." Millas chuckled as he spoke, "But he'll be ready for the coming storm."

* * *

It took Nakha three weeks to cross the Great Sea. There had been many casualties while crossing the Maelstrom The Horde army had lost over a thousand good men. But they had finally reached Booty Bay, and had made good time in getting to Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrows. They would soon be on their way to the Dark Portal, but for now they relaxed, drank, and enjoyed themselves. Nakha and Mordrim were sitting alone at their own fire. Nakha was gnawing on some meat that was harvested from the various creatures of the swamp, and his lieutenant was nursing a cask of ale he had purchased in Grom'Gol in Stranglethorn Vale. He had offered some to Nakha, but Nakha had said that he wasn't a drinker. So Mordrim had it all to himself. He wished that his friend would share the fine beverage, but Nakha believed that to drink alcohol impaired one's ability to fight. Mordrim drank about half of it. He glanced over at his oldest, and dearest friend and couldn't help but think that Nakha would be a better warrior if he lightened up a bit. Ever since they left Kalimdor he had been a little on edge. Nakha was in his fifth piece of meat when a grunt came up to him, very pale in the face, and said, "Sir, scouts report there is a battalion of humans traversing along the mountains. They are armed to the teeth. I think that they plan to attack!" "Calm yourself," Nakha said, "think, if the humans were going to attack, they wouldn't be going along the mountains. Leave them be. For now." "Y-yes sir." The grunt said as he went back to his fire, "Nakha," Mordrim started, but was cut off when Nakha held up his hand, "I know your wondering why I let the humans pass freely, when normally I would have slaughtered them. They are undoubtedly headed for the Portal. And the humans are no match for the demons there, so we will need to rescue them, therefore having a reward offered. I will ask for the one called 'Millas' to be brought before me. And I shall kill him." "Ah," Mordrim replied, "So you're just doing this to get to the human that escaped you." "Precisely." Nakha replied as he lit a pipe.

As the morning sun rose, Nakha assembled his troops and prepared them to move out. He mounted his black worg, and rode to the front of the army. He addressed them, "My comrades!" He started, "Today we move on to the Dark Portal! We shall not falter, and we shall spill the blood of many a demon before the day is done! Now, onward to our destiny!" The Army let out a thunderous roar of approval, and Nakha and Mordrim led the troops southwest to the Blasted Lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Millas and his battalion had left Nethergarde an hour ago, and could just barely see the crater that the Dark Portal was resting. Millas, Darkreaper, and Hamard rode at the front of the troops, and Millas could see that Hamard was still shaken from Millas' remark about Outland the previous night. As the battalion entered the crater they could see that there was a full set of artillery, both Horde and Alliance, aimed directly at the portal. Commander Netherwane had come ahead to get all the information possible about the situation on the other side of the portal.

"Grand Marshal Millas," Netherwane started, "The Legion has a strong foothold at the steps of the portal. The only way to get to Honor Hold is by griffon, and those are mostly reserved for wounded."

"So be expecting to get right into the heat of it as soon as you get to the other side." Millas nodded his understanding, "And Marshal. Watch out for Illidan Stormrage's minions. After all, that is his domain."

Millas walked back to Darkreaper, who was waiting with the troops.

"Tell the men to form up at the Portal." He said. Darkreaper assembled the battalion at the Portal; Millas was at the top of the ramp, in front of the demonic gateway,

"Comrades!" Millas called out, the men immediately snapped to attention, "We stand here on the brink of Oblivion! Beyond this gate," he gestured behind him, "Is the homeland of the Orcs, and our new Draenei allies, we are here to help retake it! The Demons won't know what hit them when we start fighting! So follow me, and we shall meet the demons right on the other side!"

There was a thunderous cheer from the troops, "Forward!" Millas yelled and the entire force stampeded up the ramp and into the Portal.

* * *

Nakha had to take great caution not to be seen by the humans in Nethergarde keep. He and his army had moved along the mountains by the ogre mound to be on the safe side. Mordrim was hanging in the back to be sure that everyone got through ok. Nakha had noticed that there was a large battalion of humans coming out of the Keep; they were wearing the colors of the city of Stormwind. Nakha couldn't help but think that the human he coveted, the one called Millas, was among them.

Before they had reached the portal, Nakha sent out scouts on worgs to see if the coast was clear. They returned within the hour.

"General," the forward scout said, "The humans were assembled in the crater,"

"Were?" Nakha interrupted, "What do you mean, 'were in the crater'?" "They just went through the portal to Draenor." The burly scout said. Nakha had a very bad feeling about the humans' presence here.

"Are they still there?" Nakha said, "No, general," the scout replied, "Very well. We move now." Nakha said.

Nakha rode his worg to where Mordrim was overseeing the entry to the area.

"Mordrim," Nakha called, Mordrim looked up as his friend was coming up, "announce to the rear that we are moving into the crater. I will address everyone there."

Mordrim nodded at Nakha's request. Nakha rode back up to the front and shouted to his troops to move into the crater in which the accursed Dark Portal lay.

The army didn't fit into the crater, so most had to stand around the perimeter. Nakha dismounted and handed his worg's reins to a nearby grunt. He slung his heavy axe on his back as he walked up the ramp of the portal. "Seventeen years." He muttered to himself; he turned around and looked over his army. It had been seventeen years since he had been here; he had come through with the last of the corrupted orcs to defend the portal before the alliance destroyed it. He had been put into one of the Human internment camps, one of the ones that had been liberated by Thrall.

He took his axe off its sling and held it high above his head,

"My brethren!" He yelled, "For many of you this is the site at which you first entered the world, for others, this is the first time you will ever see Draenor, maybe even the last!"

"On the other side is the world of our origin, our ancestry, our old home! But now it is in the hands of the very demons that corrupted us in the past, so let us go and retake our home!"

He let out a roar of such intensity that it could be heard all the way in Nethergarde, more than a league away. Nakha's roar was met with that of his army. He hefted his axe higher above him. And as he looked down he saw Mordrim, looking at him with a look of pride on his green face. Nakha turned around and charged into the portal, and his army close in step.

* * *

Millas had expected there to be a small fight on the other side of the portal, but what he saw as he and his battalion came through the portal gave him a lump in his throat that might've choked him. The legion's demons were bearing down on the few protectors on the Portal's steps. A pit Lord was summoning Infernals from the Twisting Nether. Troops were being thrown all over the area, some even off the edge of the world.

"All right!" Millas called to his assembling men, "no time to rest, we need to aid our allies. Ready yourselves!" The battalion was unsheathing their swords, and Darkreaper came up to Millas and said, "I'm going ahead to find out what is going on, I'll find you on the battlefield." Millas nodded.

"Alright men," He looked back at the horrific scene behind him, he drew his own sword and called, "Charge!"

The entire battalion charged headlong into the demons. The defenders had their weapons enchanted to kill demons easily. Millas could kill an Infernal in three, maybe four hits. Four Fel Soldiers were heading for him, he ran right to them. They were so gigantic that they couldn't easily maneuver to catch the charging human. Millas ducked between the first one's legs and slashed his calves. The demon fell to his knees, and Darkreaper jumped out of the blue, ran up the back of the demon, and stabbed it three times in the back of the neck.

"Couldn't let you take one down alone." The elf said, Millas nodded with a smirk, and they headed to the next demon.

Millas and Darkreaper ran as fast as they could to the next Fel Soldier, Darkreaper moving faster than the armor-clad human. They repeated the process, with one minor flaw; an Infernal crashed in front of them, so while Darkreaper took care of the Fel Soldier, Millas was taking on the gigantic demonic rock creature.

"Too Easy." Millas smirked as he toppled the demon. Darkreaper came back up to him, a dead soldier behind him. They looked back on the battle, and saw that the battalion, the Alliance defenders, and the Horde defenders, had taken down most of the demons. They saw the Dark Portal act up, and an army of orcs, trolls, and tauren, came storming through the gateway to join the battle.

* * *

Nakha and Mordrim were the first to enter the portal and see the horrific battle that was ensuing at the bottom of the steps.

"Follow me, my brethren. Let us not let the humans have all the fun!" Nakha called back, and the entire army stormed down the walkway and toppled three demons with the charge alone.

Nakha swung his large axe at the legs of a nearby demon, completely severing it from its owner; Mordrim was using two axes and literally chopping at the demons.

The shamans summoned the power of the elements and extinguished several Infernals, while the druids used the power of nature to hold the demons in place while the orcish warriors took them down. The troll priests use their shadow magics to corrupt the demons from within; slowly whittling their unnatural lives away. The warlocks enslaved several of the assaulting demons and turned them on their former allies.

Nakha and Mordrim did the most damage out of the entire army, except for a human and Night Elf duo, who were toppling demons faster than any orc could. Nakha was staring at them, but was quickly called back to the task at hand when a Fel Hunter and his beast came at him; Nakha quickly dispatched the pair, and moved onto the bigger game.

Nakha fought his way towards the Pit Lord who was summoning the hellish creatures. He let forth a roar and charged at the foul thing, which looked like the demon Mannoroth, who had corrupted him, many years ago, not thinking about strategy.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

I really hope you've enjoyed the story do far. Chapter 5 probably won't be along for a while. (Still tryin' to figure out how I'm gonna have Nakha and Millas meet P) But I also figured I'd give y'all a description of the characters, (since there wasn't any during the first appearance) and a little back-story to the whole ordeal in Orgrimmar.

Ok, first the descriptions for everyone that isn't a Blizzard inc. character, first up, Millas! Millas looks to be an elderly man of about 50, when in reality he's only about 26, (I'll explain in the back-story) He has gray hair that goes down to the bottom of his neck, and a goatee, he wears the Imperial Plate armor set with the Aegis of Stormwind.

Darkreaper: about a 7 ft tall Night elf with long white hair tied back in a ponytail, I don't know his armor, but it is very slimming, his weapons are a dagger and a black smoking mace.

Nakha: Nakha is a young orc who came through the Great Portal towards the end of the 2nd war, (so he has red eyes like Grom Hellscream) he isn't fully developed yet, but he wears the traditional Orgrimmar grunt armor, and uses a very heavy broad axe. He has black hair that is tied back in a ponytail. (and he is VERY irritable.)

Mordrim: Mordrim is relatively older than Nakha, but does not have the red eyes associated with the Legion's corruption. He is less irritable than Nakha, but he can be vicious in battle. He typically uses two razor sharp axes, and will show no mercy when using them. He always thinks a situation through before acting, and has saved Nakha time and time again.

Ok, I know that you are probably wondering, "what the hell happened in Orgrimmar?" well, I won't divulge too much, because I may write a prequel about that event, but in a nutshell, the Burning Blade was capturing Humans from Theramore, and stashing them in Ragefire Chasm. They temporarily corrupted Thrall, and Millas was taken as well, he was tortured, which made his physical appearance older than he really was. He helped the others escape, and fought with Nakha during the escape, badly wounding his arm. And that is all I can tell you without divulging all the details.

So, I hope you enjoyed this insight, and I will do my best to get chapter 5 along ASAP

-millas14


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, kind of a short chapter, but it focuses on the supporting char. instead of Millas and Nakha. so, read, enjoy, and plz review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hamard had chosen to stay behind at the stairs and provide cover with his magic, instead of going with Millas and Darkreaper into the middle of the combat. He had noticed two orcs doing exceptionally well. One seemed to just chop the demons apart with two razor sharp axes, and the other looked to be filled with pure rage.

He had been hurling fireballs at the foul creatures for over an hour, and was getting drained of his mana. He took a minute to replenish some with a sack of water he always kept on him. He felt he was ready to rejoin the fight.

As he stood up, a Fel Soldier barreled past the guards at the foot of the stairs, and came right for him! Hamard didn't have enough mana to cast a polymorph spell, so he threw a frost bolt at the demon to slow it, he had just enough time to take a swig of a mana potion and start the incantation for his polymorph spell.

He finished reciting and the giant demon in front of him turned into a harmless sheep. He kept the spell on the demon just long enough for the troops to run over and slay the foul thing. Hamard was exausted, he had used the rest of his mana on the polymorph. He went over to the medical camp to rest.

Millas and Darkreaper had fought their way over to the Pit Lord that was summoning the demons. If they could kill him, they could end the battle quickly. There was just one demon between them, and the Pit Lord, a Doomguard.

"I'll handle this bastard, you go to kill the Pit Lord. GO!" Darkreaper shouted to his companion. Millas ran towards the foul creature that was blocking the way out of the small clearing that the Portal rested in.

Darkreaper ran straight for the Doomguard's legs, dodging a few swings of the beast's sword. He had to roll under the demon's legs in order to get away from the blade that thirsted for his blood.

Almost instinctively, when he was past the Doomguard's legs, he turned around and started hacking at the creature's calves. The demon let out a yell of pain and reached behind him and grabbed the assaulting elf by the torso, Darkreaper only had a few milliseconds before the demon hurled him off the edge of the world.

Darkreaper hefted his dagger up and stabbed the monster in the thumb. The beast let out a yowl of pain, and hurled his captive up in the air. Darkreaper grabbed onto one of the beasts horns on his decent and positioned himself so he could stab the monster's eyes. He plunged his dagger into the creature's glowing red eye, the instant steel met flesh, the beast flung his head back and threw the now bloodied elf.

While the beast writhed in pain, Darkreaper took his opportunity to get back on the thing and get the other eye. He climbed up the beast's back, and had to jump when the Doomguard bent over. The demon came back up just in time for Darkreaper to grab the other horn and stab the other eye. Only this time, he jumped before the demon tried to throw him off. He timed his leap so that when he came down, he plunged his dagger into the base of the creature's skull, and rode it all the way down the spine until he could leap to safety.

The Doomguard toppled over in a bloody mess, and Darkreaper commented "Too easy. You'd think that out here they'd be stronger than in Azeroth. Go figure." He drew his sheathed mace, and ran to where Millas had gone to the Pit Lord.

Mordrim felt right at home cutting down the demons that charged him. He was especially pleased to see that there were still more demons. He charged the nearest one, his duel axes ready to strike. But the demon saw him before the orc could attack.

The demon swung its hand and caught Mordrim in the chest. Mordrim hit a wall, hard, but regained his composure seconds after.

"Well," he thought, "This one might actually be a challenge." But he still needed to get his weapons back, this needed careful, yet quick, thinking. Thankfully the demon that had hit him was charging at full speed, giving Mordrim an opening to manuever past the thing, and grab his axes before the demon could turn and pursue.

"Yes." He said. He started running at full speed toward the demon charging him. As he had expected he could run right through the demon's legs, leaving the bewildered demon in his tracks. Mordrim knew he only had seconds to get his weapons, so he had to dive for them. He reached them just as the demon was baring down on him.

Mordrim grabbed his axes and dodged a swipe from the demon's sword. He ran around to the back of the demon and started to hack at its legs. The creature fell with a loud thud. Mordrim didn't kill it yet because he was still playing with it.

The demon soon regained it's footing and made a vertical swipe at the orc. Mordrim easily dodged and went to hack at the legs some more. He had gotten in so may hits while the demon's sword was stuck in the ground that he cleanly separated them from the body at the knee. The demon toppled over onto the hilt of its sword so hard that it punctured right through its torso.

Mordrim climbed up the creature's back and buried his axes in the thing's skull. He dismounted the dead demon, and went to help Nakha with the Pit Lord.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, short chapter, may need some editing, but, here it is, Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Nakha was barreling through hundreds of demons, trying to get to the hideous creature a few hundred yards in front of him. With several swings of his broad axe, he toppled five demons. His vision was going red with bloodlust, he needed to draw the blood of that thing, he hungered for it.

He was fortunate that the Lord was busy calling more demons from the Twisting Nether, so he could get in several hits before he was noticed. He was drawing closer, and closer, he roared with a bestial rage as he arrived at his target. He raised his axe at once, and brought it heaving down at one of the creature's four legs.

* * *

The demon howled in pain, and looked around his feet at the source of the strike. He saw Nakha, and a human on a horse, a human he recognized. He chuckled evilly, ignoring the orc that was hacking at him; his booming voice called out, and could be heard for leagues. 

"You fools! Your end is nigh; a Death Knight has come to exterminate you! Lord Prillas, destroy them!" The Pit Lord broke out in a fiendish laugh, and looked at the human, he didn't turn to destroy the mortals, instead, he charged at him, but was interrupted by the orc.

* * *

Nakha stopped his assault at the demon's announcement, and noticed the human charging the demon on horseback. Nakha completely forgot about the Pit Lord, and started to dash at the human, roaring so loud, even the Pit Lord had so shield his ear slits. 

Nakha heaved his axe and as he ran swung it and removed the horse's front legs, sending it's rider toppling onto the ground. Nakha approached the human on the ground, who was starting to get to his feet, "You shamed me, you stole my reputation, now I'll steal your life." He said, "and if you are really a Death Knight, your death will bring me great honor." Nakha lifted his axe, and started to bring it down.

* * *

Millas ran toward the Pit Lord, leaving Darkreaper to handle the Doomguard. The Pit Lord was still hundreds of yards away, and he was tiring. He looked around and saw a horse mounted by a dead cavalryman that was sent out before he arrived, he trotted to the horse, and pulled the cavalryman off. With a quick apology, he climbed aboard the horse, and galloped off toward the demon. Millas' strength was rapidly returning, and the demon was rapidly nearing. 

He was about five hundred yards from the creature, when it stared straight at him, "Crap!" Millas said to himself, he dug his heels into his mount's sides, ushering it forward. The Pit Lord started to chuckle, and it shouted in a gritty, demonic voice,

"You fools! Your end is nigh; a Death Knight has come to exterminate you! Lord Prillas, destroy them!" The Pit Lord broke out in a fiendish laugh, and Millas froze up, and nearly fell out of the saddle. "What? Death Knight? What the hell is that thing talking about? No matter, if I need to deal with a Death Knight, then so be it." He said to himself, as he regained his composure, and increased his speed.

As he neared, an orc came out from under the demon, charging at him. After a moment, Millas recognized the orc from when he was imprisoned in Orgrimmar, "Oh, Shi…" Millas didn't have time to finish, because the orc swung his axe, and removed the front two legs of his horse.

Millas went flying. The orc approached him, saying something in orcish, but Millas could guess what he was saying when the orc lifted his axe, and started to bring it down. Millas instinctively grabbed his shield and blocked the orc's blow. The orc had swung so hard that his axe was embedded in Millas' shield, and Millas was able to throw the axe far from the two.

Millas quickly got up while the orc was stunned, and rammed him right in the gut, sending him toppling. The orc was out cold, and Millas drew his sword. He stared down at the orc, and said, "We are not enemies today, but we will fight again." Millas turned and ran to the Pit Lord's legs.


	8. DISCONTINUATION

Due to the fact that I haven't gotten many reviews, and that I've completely lost interest, I am discontinuing this fic

Due to the fact that I haven't gotten many reviews, and that I've completely lost interest, I am discontinuing this fic. Sorry folks.


End file.
